unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Evonne
Real Name: Evonne Elizabeth (last name unrevealed) Case: Lost Sister Location: Detroit, Michigan Date: 1965 Case Details: In 1955, Joyce McKelvie was just seventeen when she married Stan Jones. He was not her first choice, but she was three months pregnant with another man's baby and he was willing to raise the child as his own. She also thought he loved her. However, according to her sister, Dolores, he was protective and possessive of her. She apparently mistook those traits for love and care. Joyce's oldest daughter, Sherryl Borkowski, is the child Stan had promised to raise. By the time she was born, Joyce was already sure that the marriage was a mistake. Still, over the next few years, she and Stan had two more children, Joey and Denise. According to Dolores and Sherryl, the marriage was in a constant state of turmoil, violence, and physical abuse. Stan apparently cared only about himself and not about his family. Finally, in 1962, he and Joyce divorced. Joyce began rebuilding her life and started dating an old boyfriend named Brad. Soon, she was pregnant with her fourth child. On February 15, 1963, she gave birth to a daughter, Evonne Elizabeth. From the first moment, Sherryl felt a powerful bond with her new sister, and over the next year became like a second mother to her. She even learned how to change her diapers. Unfortunately, Joyce's romance with Brad did not last. Soon, Stan was back in the picture and living with Joyce. However, he wanted nothing to do with another child that was not his own; he forced her to give Evonne to foster parents. Several months later, Sherryl traveled across town with Joyce and Stan to the foster home. She was thrilled to see Evonne again but was dismayed to learn that they had actually come to say goodbye. It was the last time she ever saw her. In the following months, relatives say that Stan continued to physically and emotionally abuse Joyce. Finally, after the birth of her fifth child, she left him for good, hiding out in motels to escape. Despite her fear of him, she was determined to get Evonne back and start a new life for all her children. Shortly before Christmas, 1965, she told Dolores that she had met someone named Ron Sandovich and was going to marry him. But Joyce's plans were not to be. Stan apparently learned that she had moved on. During a party on December 24, 1965, he came to her apartment. He pushed past her roommates and, with his children asleep upstairs, attacked her with a knife. When Ron tried to intervene, he stabbed him in the chest. Tragically, Joyce bled to death on the kitchen floor. Her children were left motherless, and Evonne disappeared into the foster care system. In recent years, Sherryl has discovered why she shared such a special bond with Evonne. She now believes Joyce's old boyfriend, Brad, is father to both of them. Today, she is desperately hoping to find Evonne, but she has been unable to locate her birth records. She believes Evonne was born in Madison Heights, Michigan, just outside Detroit, on February 15, 1963. She would now be fifty-five years old. She may not have any idea what happened to Joyce so many years ago. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the November 17, 1995 episode. For unknown reasons, Joyce's husband/killer's real name was not used in the broadcast. Results: Unsolved Links: * Evonne on Unsolved Archive * Joyce's brother Frank's Obituary (includes comments from Dolores and Denise) ---- Category:Michigan Category:1965 Category:Lost Loves Category:Murder Category:Unsolved